Nowicjuszka Dash/Transkrypt
:Scootaloo: Hej! Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hejka, Scootaloo. Co tam? :Scootaloo: Fanklub Rainbow Dash postanowił, że wszyscy pójdą cię zobaczyć kiedy Wonderbolts przyjadą na występy do Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: To super, że się wybieracie na pokazy, Scootaloo, ale ja nie będę w formacji. Rezerwiści nie występują. Chyba, że któryś z Wonderboltsów nie może. Ja pewnie zajmę się organizacją widowni. :Scootaloo: Ale i tak będziesz ubrana w mundur Wonderboltsów, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: W mundur rezerwy. :Scootaloo: Hmm, jak dla mnie też może być. Ou. Wow. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash. Właśnie cię szukamy. Będziesz nam potrzebna na pokazach w Ponyville. Latasz. :Scootaloo: Ale ona jest tylko rezerwistką. :Spitfire: Nie, już nie jest, mała. :Rainbow Dash: Hyy... To znaczy... :Scootaloo: Hyy! Rainbow Dash, nareszcie jesteś pełnoprawnym Wonderboltsem! Huhuhu! Haha! Brawo, Rainbow Dash! :Spitfire: Haha, no właśnie. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, czy jakiś kucyk widział balsam do skrzydeł? Chcę mieć gładkie pióra, gdy pokażę się w siedzibie Wonderbolts. :Spike: Tu jest. :Lektor: Nowicjuszka Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Opowiesz nam co się stało, Rainbow Dash? :Rarity: O tak, chcemy znać wszystkie szczegóły. :Pinkie Pie: Zacznij od tego jak byłaś mała i już wiedziałaś, że twoje przeznaczenie to zostać członkiem Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: Hehe. Cóż, nie ma co opowiadać w sumie. Spitfire powiedziała, że Wonderbolts chcą, żebym ja występowała z nimi. :Fluttershy: Ależ to fantastycznie. Wiemy, że bardzo długo czekałaś na taką okazję. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Fire Streak przeszedł na emeryturę i będzie trenerem. Pewnie będzie kształcił nowe pokolenia pegazów w szkole latania w Cloudsdale. Ale zgadnijcie kto był na czele listy rezerwowej. :Pinkie Pie: Ua! Ja wiem! Ja powiem! :Rarity: To jakie masz najbliższe plany? :Rainbow Dash: Muszę się zameldować w kwaterze Wonderbolts dziś po południu. Do pokazu zostały tylko dwa dni. Muszę nauczyć się układu :Pinkie Pie: Już nas opuszczasz? Dopiero zaczęliśmy imprezę gratulacyjną! Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłam myśleć o imprezie pożegnalnej. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, ale ja nie wyjeżdżam z Ponyville. Muszę się tylko przygotować do pokazu. :Fluttershy: Oby wszystko poszło pomyślnie. To na pewno będzie bardzo stresujące, opanować tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie. :Applejack: Ta, powodzenia Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Powodzenia? Hah. Dzięki, ale ja go nie potrzebuję. Teraz gdy moja wspaniałość wreszcie została doceniona, inni Wonderboltsi muszą nadążać albo wąchać moje spaliny. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiadomo, że jesteś świetnym lotnikiem Rainbow Dash, ale reszta Wonderboltsów też. To może być trudniejsze niż myślisz. :Rainbow Dash: Och, masz rację. Dobra, wparować tam w okularach słonecznych czy bez? Okularki są z automatu fajne, ale byle kucyk może je nosić. Hm, może bardziej się wyróżnię bez nich? :Spitfire: Odprawa drużyny jest codziennie rano o... :Rainbow Dash: O siódmej dwadzieścia! Ponieważ dwadzieścia kucyków stanowiło trzon pierwszego składu Wonderbolts. :Spitfire: Tak. Wiem, że już znasz siedzibę akademii, ale to są oficjalne koszary Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: Które zbudował sam Admirał Fairweather! upada :Spitfire: Nowicjuszko, nie zapominaj o zasadzie numer jeden. Zawsze rozejrzyj się w obie strony zanim wjedziesz na pas startowy. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, jasne, ale nikogo tu nie ma. :Spitfire: Ale będą. Członkowie naszej ekipy lubią robić mocne wejścia więc bądź czujna. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra. Nie ma sprawy. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! Czy to czapka Generała Flash'a?! :Spitfire: I oryginalny otok z mottem Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash i Spitfire: "Altius volantis! Lecieć wyżej!" :Rainbow Dash: Wow! To znaczy... luzik. :Spitfire: Okej nowa, za dwa dni mamy pokaz co znaczy, że musisz nieźle spiąć klamrę, aby opanować układ. Za pięć minut jesteś ubrana i wychodzisz na dwór, żeby poznać resztę drużyny. :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! Jeszcze dziś nauczę się wszystkiego co trzeba. :Spitfire: Mam nadzieję. Wszyscy liczymy na to, że pokażesz na co cię stać. :Rainbow Dash: Wyglądam ekstra! Okej. Zaraz odbędę swój pierwszy lot jako prawdziwy wonderbolts. He. Zero stresu. Ach... Po prostu muszę tam wyjść i zwalić ich z kopyt. No dobra Wonderbolts, szykujcie się na przyjęcie najlepszego lotnika w historii! :rozmowy :Spitfire: Hej! Uważaj! :Rainbow Dash: Hę? Aaa! :uderzenie :śmiech :Misty Fly: Wow, najmocniejsze wejście nowicjuszki w historii. :Soarin: Nic ci się nie stało Rainbow Dash? :Fleetfoot: Chyba raczej Rainbow Kraksa! :śmiech :Mała Rainbow Dash: Okej, dzieciaki. Uwaga, leci Rainbow Dash! Aaa, ooo, och, ou! :Mały Hoops: Chyba raczej Rainbow Kraksa! :śmiech :Źrebięta: Rainbow Kraksa! Rainbow Kraksa! Rainbow Kraksa! Rainbow Kraksa! :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Staranowaliście mnie specjalnie! :Spitfire: Niezupełnie. A gdzie zasada numer jeden, nowa? :Surprise, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty Fly i Soarin: Zawsze się rozejrzyj, zanim przejdziesz przez pas startowy. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, tylko... Bo ja tylko sprawdzałam was. :Wonderbolts: się :Spitfire: W porządku, nikt nie ucierpiał, a mamy dużo do zrobienia, więc zapomnijmy o sprawie i skrzydła w ruch. :Misty Fly: Żenada nowicjuszki. Rainbow Kraksa! Ale popis! :Spitfire: megafon Wyżej, Kraksa, psujesz formację! :Soarin: Na dziewiątej, Kraksa! :Spitfire: Bliżej, Kraksa, masz się zmieścić! :Rainbow Dash: Nie nazywam się Kraksa! :Rainbow Dash i Surprise: Uaach! :Surprise: Ech, co ty odwalasz? :Fleetfoot: Hej, Kraksa. Wiem, że miałaś trudny dzień, ale nie martw się. Wkrótce będzie lepiej. :Rainbow Dash: Trudny dzień? Przestań. Skoro wychodzi mi Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, to tego też się nauczę. Mówię ci, to dla mnie pestka. Pewnie nawet zaproponuję kilka ulepszeń. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, pozwól do mnie! :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest. :Spitfire: Chciałam z tobą pogadać. :Rainbow Dash: Ach tak? Chodzi o pomysły co zrobić, żeby ten pokaz był super czadowy? :Spitfire: Nie całkiem. Wiem, że przez jakiś czas byłaś w rezerwie, ale w drużynie panuje parę zasad, o których możesz nie wiedzieć. Najgorszy lotnik dnia musi sprzątnąć całe koszary. Bierz się do roboty Kraksa! :Rainbow Dash: Ech. Nie nazywam się Kraksa. :Główni bohaterowie i Znaczkowa Liga: Niespodzianka! :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Znaczkowa Liga: Hurra Rainbow Dash! Nasz ulubiony Wonderbolt! :Twilight Sparkle: Pewnie jesteś zmęczona, Rainbow Dash. Ale Pinkie chciała urządzić imprezę na twoją cześć. :Pinkie Pie: Impreza z okazji kolejnego sukcesu! :Rainbow Dash: Hehehe, tak. To jest duży sukces. :Applejack: Musisz nam o wszystkim opowiedzieć. :Rainbow Dash: Chętnie bym wam opowiedziała, naprawdę, serio, ale... padam z nóg. ziewa No wiecie, po tych wrażeniach pierwszego dnia. :Fluttershy: Um, czy coś się stało Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Co się mogło stać? Wreszcie jestem Wonderboltsem! czyli wszystko musi być totalnie, absolutnie, cudownie. :Rarity: O nie, coś tu jest nie tak. Co się stało skarbie. :Rainbow Dash: Mówiłam, że nic takiego. Znaczy, może niektórzy koledzy zaczęli mówić na mnie Rainbow Kraksa. :Fluttershy: O nie! Czy to jest to samo okropne przezwisko, które wymyślili ci w szkole latania? :Rainbow Dash: przytakuje :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego tak cię nazwali? :Rainbow Dash: No bo... ja tak jakby wpadłam do śmietnika. :Twilight Sparkle: Oou. :Pinkie Pie: Ale spójrz na pozytywy! Mogli cię nazwać Rainbow Śmieć! :Applejack: To co, że zaczęłaś trochę niefortunnie? Na pewno każdy nowy wonderbolts ma trudne początki. :Rarity: Yhm. Musisz znaleźć jakiś pozytywny sposób, żeby się wyróżnić. Gdy zaczniesz być znana z czegoś innego, to zapomną o tym głupim przezwisku. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity ma rację. Pomyśl o Wonderboltsach tak jak o nas. Ekipa, ale każda wyróżnia się czymś innym. :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! Ja też zacznę się inaczej wyróżniać. Dokładnie tak jak wy! Żegnaj Rainbow Kraksa, witaj Kapitan Genialna! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie Dzień dobry kochani! Kto gotów na fantastyczny dzień latania? Bo ja jestem! Nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego pokazu! I jak, cieszycie się? Ekstra, co nie?! Ja się zawsze cieszę! Niektórzy mówią na mnie Dynamit Dash! Bo jestem pełna energii cały czas! :Fleetfoot: Eee, Wonderboltsi się nie ekscytują, Kraksa. Trzeba zachować umiar, żeby latać tak jak my. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Nie no, spoko, dobrze o tym wiem. Ale na stosy kwaśnych jabłek, powinnyście się ekscytować. To jest marzenie prawie każdego małego kucyka pegaza, żeby kiedyś móc latać z Wonderboltsami, a tutaj wy wszyscy to robicie! :Fleetfoot: Ale ty też. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Prawda! Jak chcecie możecie nazywać mnie prostą, szczerą dziewuchą. Ale niechta, ja zawszę mówię tak jak jest! I uważam, że każdy kucyk powinien doceniać harówę, jaką tu przechodzicie, bo bycie Wonderboltsem to nie jest pielenie chwastów. :Misty Fly: Wiemy. :zamykanych drzwi :Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle Heja! Czytam o tym, że ukośne ustawienie skrzydeł może zwiększyć stabilność przy nagłych zwrotach. I myślę, że odhaczenie listy przed lotem może zwiększyć naszą efektywność, więc zrobiłam takie listy dla wszystkich. Zawsze znajduję tyle ciekawych informacji w książkach, dlatego wiele kucyków nazywa mnie Czytająca Rainboom. :Spitfire: megafon My wiemy, jak działają skrzydła, nowa! I od dawna odhaczamy listy! Uciekaj z pasa startowego! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy Tak mi przykro... Ja tylko chciałam pomóc, bo bardzo się troszczę o wszystkich Wonderboltsów, naprawdę. Może pani na mnie mówić... Troskliwa. Jeśli jest pani zajęta, mogę wrócić później. Albo... wcale nie wrócić. : :Rainbow Dash: Okej. Rarity Chcę wam powiedzieć, że po prostu uwielbiam te nasze mundury. Już jako mała źrebaczka podziwiałam tę mieszankę śmiałych linii i klasycznego kroju. Nie od parady nazywają mnie Rainbow Fashion. :Soarin: Ee, umm... :Rainbow Dash: Rarity Fashion to znaczy moda. :Spitfire: Kraksa! Nie wiem, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz, ale musisz przestać. :Rainbow Dash: Ja tylko... No wiesz, chciałam, żeby członkowie drużyny mieli możliwość poznania mnie z różnych stron. :Spitfire: Wiem, że chcesz określić swoje miejsce w formacji, ale na razie skup się na lataniu, okej? :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest. :Spitfire: Może to będzie dla ciebie motywacją. :stuk :Rainbow Dash: Kraksa?! Dlaczego to nie jest mój normalny znaczek? :Spitfire: Takie tu mamy zwyczaje. Na kurtkach naszywamy nasze ksywki. Co nie, Kosiarz? :Rainbow Dash: Kosiarz? :Soarin: Tak, szefowo! :Spitfire: Teraz to już oficjalnie. Witaj w Wonderboltsach, Kraksa. Haha. :Rainbow Dash: Och! Jak nie zrobię czegoś nadzwyczajnego podczas pokazu, to pozostanę Rainbow Kraksą już na całe życie! :Scootaloo: Ale to będzie czad, ja nie wytrzymam. :Spike: No właśnie. Jestem podekscytowany jak Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Dzisiaj zobaczymy naszą Rainbow Dash po raz pierwszy w roli najprawdziwiejszego wonderboltsa! Czy mają tu watę cukrową? :Fluttershy: Musimy się postarać, żeby dać jak najwięcej wsparcia naszej przyjaciółce. :Rarity: Słuszna uwaga. To doprawdy okropne, że miała tak trudny start, by wreszcie spełniło się jej marzenie. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash jest twarda i zahartowana. Jestem pewna, że otrząsnęła się po pierwszym trudach i świetnie sobie radzi. :Applejack: O kucyku mowa. Hej Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Och, super. Ej, mogę zabrać Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Mnie? A po co? :Rainbow Dash: Ou, ee, potrzebuję pomocy i myślę, że szefowa Fanklubu Rainbow Dash to będzie odpowiedni kucyk do tej roboty. :Twilight Sparkle: A rezerwiści Wonderbolst nie pomagają? :Rainbow Dash: Ou, tak, oni wszyscy są zajęci oficjalnymi sprawami. Ale spokojnie, jak Scootaloo pomoże, to wszystko będzie super. Lepiej niż super. :Rarity: Czy to znaczy, że wczorajsza próba dobrze wypadła? :Rainbow Dash: Muszę lecieć. :Scootaloo: Co my tu właściwie robimy, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Chcę cię prosić o małą przysługę, dzięki której tan pokaz stanie się naprawdę wyjątkowy. Otóż, Wonderbolts będą przelatywać nad tym zboczem tuż przed zakończeniem pokazu. Ja będę ostatnia. Kiedy dam ci znak, zjedziesz po rampie na hulajnodze i kopniesz tę burzową chmurę w moją stronę. :Scootaloo: Co? :Rainbow Dash: To kopnięcie wywoła błyskawicę tuż za mną, dzięki czemu będę bosko wyglądać. A potem wywołam małe, pogodowe zamieszanie w swoim stylu i stworzę najfajniejszy, super czadowy, piorunostyczny pokaz świateł jakiego jeszcze nie było! :Scootaloo: Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? :Rainbow Dash: Uoo! Wszyscy będą pod mega wrażeniem! I nikt już nie będzie mówił na mnie Rainbow Kraksa po czymś takim. :Rainbow Dash: O! Dobra, lecę. A ty czekaj na mnie, okej, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Hmm... Okeeej. :Spiker: Panie i panowie kucyki oraz źrebięta w każdym wieku, spójrzcie w niebo i przygotujcie się na zapierający dech w piersiach pokaz mistrzostwa w wykonaniu Wonderbolts! :aplauz :Fluttershy: Mam nadzieję, że Spike i Pinkie Pie zaraz wrócą, bo spóźnią się na Rainbow Dash. :Rarity: Och nie martw się, Fluttershy. Nic nie zatrzyma Pinkie Pie w takiej chwili. :Applejack: Heh. Może z wyjątkiem waty cukrowej. :Spike: No choć Pinkie, pokaz się zaczyna. :Pinkie Pie: Chwileczkę. Niech pan zrobi jeszcze trochę większą. Proszę i szybko. Większą! :aplauz :Twilight Sparkle: To było genialne, świetnie sobie radzi. :Pinkie Pie: Większą! :Spike: Och... :Scootaloo: Oby się udało... :kopnięcie :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :uderzenie :Publiczność: Oooch! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :strzał :Pinkie Pie: Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy. Tfu, nie rozumiem dlaczego ten kucyk tak się grzebał. :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Auu, ouu.... :Pinkie Pie: To było rewelacyjne! :Spitfire: Aleś się popisała, Rainbow Kraksa. :Rainbow Dash: Ehh. :Spitfire: Powiesz nam co się stało, nowicjuszko? :Rainbow Dash: Eh. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. :Spitfire: Spodziewam się. Zmieniłaś formację bez konsultacji ze mną i naraziłaś drużynę. Wywalam lotników za mniejsze przewinienia. :Rainbow Dash: Tak wiem. Jestem gotowa przyjąć każdą karę, jaką mi wymierzysz. Macie pełne prawo, by nazwać mnie Rainbow Kraksa. Zawsze byłam bardzo dobrym lotnikiem, ale odkąd jestem w Wonderbolts dobrze wychodzą mi tylko kompromitacje. To było wielkie marzenie mojego życia, ale... chyba jednak nie jestem dobrym materiałem na Wonderboltsa. :Soarin: Co ty gadasz? Jesteś najzdolniejszym lotnikiem jakiego mieliśmy! :Fleetfoot: I uratowałaś całą Equestrię co najmniej ze sto razy. :Rainbow Dash: Ou, ja... :Spitfire: Jasne, że powinnaś być Wonderboltsem. Czekaliśmy na miejsce dla ciebie odkąd wstąpiłaś do rezerwy. :Rainbow Dash: Ale przecież... nazywacie mnie Rainbow Kraksą... :Soarin: Ta, no i co? Na mnie mówią Kosiarz. Wiesz skąd się to wzięło? :Rainbow Dash: Ee... Bo jesteś ostry jak kosa? :Soarin: Nie. Tak się składa, że skosiłem skrzydłem maszt flagowy lądując pierwszego dnia, hehe. :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Fleetfoot: Flatfus. Pierwszego dnia źle wymierzyłam odległość i wylądowałam na grzbiecie Spitfire. :Misty Fly: Gleba. :Surprise: Wolny Łoś. :High Winds: Kopyto Ssak :Spitfire: Nie uwierzysz, jak oni mówią na mnie. szepcze :Rainbow Dash: Uo, wow. To o wiele gorsze niż Kraksa. :Spitfire: Tak. :Rainbow Dash: Więc czy to znaczy, że ja zostaję w drużynie? :Spitfire: A czy potrafisz być częścią drużyny i nie popisywać się tak cały czas? :Rainbow Dash: Słowo daję. Zawsze starałam się być wyróżniającym lotnikiem, ale teraz wśród Wonderbolts będę się uczyć dopasowywać do innych. :Spitfire: Świetnie. Bo za nic nie chciałabym stracić okazji, żeby podokuczać ci z powodu tej katastrofy! To była totalna masakra! :śmiech :Spitfire: Ale jesteś zawieszona na miesiąc. Masz z tym jakiś problem? :Rainbow Dash: Ależ skąd. :Twilight Sparkle: Hej Rainbow Dash. Chciałyśmy sprawdzić jak się masz. Dajesz sobie radę? :Rainbow Dash: Czuję się ekstra, dzięki! :Scootaloo: Na pewno nie potrzebujesz pomocy? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. To ja narobiłam tego bałaganu i sama muszę go posprzątać. A do tego, Spitfire kazała mi sprzątać koszary Wonderboltsów przez miesiąc. :Scootaloo: To dlaczego jesteś taka zadowolona? :Rainbow Dash: Bo jestem Wonderboltsem! Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu